


Things Shouldn't Have Gone this Bad...

by Flowing_River



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't stop hurting mac, James is a jerk, James really needs to be punched, Kinda, M/M, NO rape, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Platonic Cuddling, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, inspired by murdoc + helman + hit, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowing_River/pseuds/Flowing_River
Summary: Mac didn’t say anything, but Murdoc must have read the answer on his face because he started laughing again. Murdoc stood up and Mac realized that his handcuffs had been removed for the conversation. Murdoc slowly walked towards Mac and whispered in his ear,“This is going to be so much fun…”Mac has to go talk to Murdoc in prison for information on the mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of something I wrote almost a year ago. I took a bit of inspiration from Murdoc + Helman + Hit and incorporated it into my storyline. Desi is not in this fic because I'm not sure I can write her yet.
> 
> This story will get a bit dark so please be careful.

Mac stood outside the door questioning whether he should go inside or not. He knew this was an important mission, but Mac had no desire to see Murdoc. His father had chosen him to talk to Murdoc because Murdoc gave up more information around Mac. He was watching from the observation room, ready to intervene if things went bad.

Jack had been forced to stay at Phoenix with the rest of the team to try to figure who was behind the murders that had Murdoc’s name written all over them.

_There’s no way he committed those murder, he was in maximum security this whole time._

That’s why they needed Mac to figure out if Murdoc had trained anyone or if he knew someone who would copy his techniques. 

The thought of Murdoc’s “techniques” had Mac’s stomach churning. After seeing the victims files, Mac had thrown up his lunch. He didn’t have a weak stomach, but seeing the pictures reminded Mac how easily he could have been one of those people in those files. No one had said anything to Mac except for James who had told him, in private, to “stop  
embarrassing him” and “you’ve seen worse.”

Deciding not to anger James anymore, Mac stepped into the room.

“Angus…what a surprise to see you. You should have called before dropping by,” Murdoc said in a falsely sweet voice. 

Mac could see the desire and hunger in his eyes and saw Murdoc looking him up and down. Mac hid his shudder and sat down without saying anything. He wished Jack was there with him. He knew it wouldn’t change the way Murdoc looked at him, but Jack would make sure Murdoc wouldn’t say anything to him.

“What do you want from me…Angus?” Murdoc asked.

Mac was silent, thinking about how to explain the situation to Murdoc.

“I don’t like these one-sided conversations Angus…even if our situations are reversed. Speak up,” Murdoc said.

“We need your help solving a few murder cases,” Mac said ignoring Murdoc’s other statement.

“A few…how fun. I thought Phoenix didn’t deal with murder cases. What’s special about this one and what does it have to do with me?”

“It matches your murder style exactly, if you weren’t here we would have believed you to have done them.”

“No one can match my…skill exactly. Let me see the files boy scout.”

Mac silently handed them over and watched as Murdoc’s sick smile (the one that haunted his dreams) appeared on his face.

“Ooh…whoever did this is good. I’ve often done dreamed about hurting you like this too, Angus. Seeing all the blood…hearing you _scream_ until you can’t anymore…listen to you beg for me to stop and call out for Jack…seeing your tears…” Murdoc shuddered, staring off somewhere through his fantasies.

Mac couldn’t help the flinch.

_Focus on the mission, he can’t do anything to you._

“I didn’t come here to listen to your fantasies, I want answers.”

“Jeez, I get one visitor and I can’t even talk to them…this is obviously someone trying to copy me.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know boy scout and I don’t care. This isn’t my problem, but…I could _make_ it my problem…for a price of course.”

Mac couldn’t help the shudder at the suggestion in Murdoc’s voice.

_I would never…he could never-_

“Oh you look so good like this Angus…exactly like you do in the beginning of my dreams, before I break you of course…” Murdoc trailed away again getting lost in thought.

Mac stood up, “If you aren’t going to tell me anything useful then there’s no point in me staying here. I won’t being seeing you again.”

Murdoc laughed, a deep laugh that chilled Mac to the bones, “You can’t leave, you need me to help you. You don’t want to disappoint your team do you? Dear Old Dad might realize how useless you really are and decide to leave you again.”

Mac froze, “They know you’re just playing games with me, they won’t be disappointed.”

“Yet, they let you come here alone, do they really care as much as they say they do?”

Murdoc laughed, “Sorry, _Dad_ ordered you to come here and let me guess…he’s watching us right now?”

Mac didn’t say anything, but Murdoc must have read the answer on his face because he started laughing again. Murdoc slowly stood up and Mac realized that his handcuffs had been removed for the conversation. Murdoc walked towards Mac and whispered in his ear,

“This is going to be so much fun…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> **Warning** : Non-con touching and attempted non-con

To say Jack was worried would be an understatement. Matty had called them into the War Room and the fact that she James was standing in the room and the windows were fogged told Jack something serious was going down. 

After Matty had explained the situation, she pulled up the files for the murders. The men were young, almost Mac’s age and they had been visibly tortured before they died. Jack was scanning the medical reports when he heard the retching noise. He turned around expecting it to be Riley or Bozer but was surprised to see Mac throwing up in the trash can.

He quickly walked up to Mac and held Mac up while he threw up. After Mac was done, Jack silently handed him a bottle of water. He glanced at him asking him a silent question. Mac looked at him telling him he was fine with his eyes and walked back to the screen. 

No one said anything to Mac, but James was looking at Mac with something that Jack couldn’t recognize. Jack knew what was going through Mac’s mind,

_He could have been in any of those pictures if he hadn’t escaped Murdoc. Murdoc would have definitely sent Mac back looking like that, alive or dead._

When James ordered Jack to stay behind, Jack almost protested but Mac shot him a look. Jack didn’t trust James, so Jack sent a message to one of the guards to keep an eye on Murdoc. All he could do was hope that James actually cared for Mac as much as he did even though, deep down, he knew that wasn’t true.

 

Mac pushed Murdoc away, “We’re done here.”

“Angus…you still need information, information I can give you. For a price, of course…”

Mac shuddered, “I’d rather figure it out myself.”

Mac turned around and tried pulling open the door, but it wouldn’t budge. He tugged on it again without luck.

_It must have jammed. Just my luck to get stuck in a room with Murdoc. At least Dad is watching so he can open the door._

Mac turned around and realized Murdoc was standing right behind him. He quickly pinned Mac to the wall, standing on Mac’s feet so that he couldn’t kick him. Mac struggled against him, and despite the fact that Murdoc was only holding his arms with one hand, Mac couldn’t get free. Murdoc slowly ran his free hand through Mac’s hair.

“I’ve always imagined doing this…your hair is as soft as it looks,” he said suddenly roughly grabbing Mac’s hair and pulling it, “Do you like to get your hair pulled?”

Mac didn’t answer instead he continued to struggle against Murdoc.

_Where’s Dad? Why isn’t he opening the door. Why isn’t he stopping Murdoc? Jack…Jack please help me, please…_

“Oh I like it when they struggle…you don’t know how long I’ve dreamed about doing this…” Murdoc said.

He was now running his free hand all over Mac. He unbuttoned a button on Mac’s shirt and rested his hand on the bullet wound on Mac’s chest. Murdoc pushed his body closer to Mac and continued touching him.

_Where’s Jack? Why isn’t he here? Why isn’t he saving me?_

The only thoughts that were running through Mac’s mind were screaming for Jack and trying to get Murdoc off of him. He continued struggling knowing it was useless, Murdoc could do anything he wanted, and no one would stop him. Jack wasn’t here, he couldn’t save him in time. And Mac wasn’t even tied down, he couldn’t even fight Murdoc off, he was weak and useless.

_No wonder Dad left me, no one would want me, especially after what Murdoc is trying to do. I can’t even fight him off._

When Murdoc put his hand down Mac’s pants, Mac finally managed to head-butt Murdoc causing him to release Mac. Mac panted in relief, he tried the door again, but it was still stuck. He glanced at the two-way mirror trying to beg James to help him. 

Mac turned back towards Murdoc so that he wouldn’t sneak up on him again and was surprised to see him sitting on the chair again. 

“Anything you’d like to ask me? You’ve earned one question…”

Mac flinched at the thought of how he “earned” a question.

“Who do you think is behind this?” he said in a slightly shaky voice.

“Oh…I could think of a few people…”

“Who?”

“Well now that’s two questions and I need a little more…encouragement to answer the second one. How about you strip for me?”

“No, I’m not going to do anything for you…I’m not playing your game.”

“Oh Angus…you started playing my game as soon as you stepped inside, and the door jammed. I wasn’t expecting this much fun, knowing Jack would have the door down in a few minutes, but _Dad_ is taking some time, isn’t he?”

Mac didn’t answer, he knew what Murdoc was saying was true.

“Now back to our deal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hate James...
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters a bit rough, I am mentally exhausted from taking two AP tests in two days, but I wrote this because I wanted to know what happens as much as y'all do! This is not as dark as the last chapter.
> 
> **Warning** : Talks/threats of non-con, non-con touching

“We’re not making a deal.”

“Don’t you want to find out who’s behind this? You’re useless to the team otherwise…”

Mac ignored him and focused on what Murdoc had said earlier, “You knew this was going to happen, you set this up so I would come here.”

Murdoc smiled, “Who knows…if you had just listened to me and stripped you would know everything right now.”

Mac ignored Murdoc, sorting through the information again, “Or you heard about the murders and knew who was behind them, so you took advantage of the situation.”

_How could I be so blind, I played right into Murdoc’s hands._

“Well…which one is it boy-scout?”

Mac was silent, he didn’t know. Both of the situations fit the facts. Murdoc slowly smiled again, knowing what was on Mac’s mind.

“So back to that deal…”

Mac flinched, “I’m not stripping for you.”

“Hmm…how about you tell me a story then.”

Mac was confused, 

_What would Murdoc want to know?_

“A story?”

“Yes…I’m rather curious to find out what happened to your wrists.”

Mac self-consciously pulled his sleeves down further to completely cover his wrists.

“Nothing happened.”

Murdoc suddenly lunged forward grabbing his hand and pulling back his sleeve,

“These scars that came from…zip-ties tell a different story, now spill,” Murdoc demanded.

Mac shook his head.

“My first offer is still open…I could always help you with that…”

Mac shut his eyes considering his options,

_I could humiliate myself in front of Murdoc and my Dad or violate Phoenix procedures._

Mac decided to tell Murdoc the story, leaving out a few details like how badly he had broken down in the hospital. Murdoc listened in silence, smiling the whole time. Mac tried not to look at the smile that haunted his worst nightmares.

“I like the touch with the zip-ties, but they are truly amateurs…I would have at least cut you, it would leave more scars…” Murdoc said with a sigh.

Mac flinched, “Now tell me, which one did you do?”

“I hired him.”

“Who?”

“Angus…I answered one of you questions, that’s what we made the deal for. You want to know more, I want more…” Murdoc said with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I’m done here.” 

Mac pulled out his phone and quickly texted Jack, _Door’s jammed, get someone to open it._

Murdoc grabbed his phone and tossed it away, “We’re not done here.”

He got up and Mac quickly backed up, 

_I won’t let him do anything to me again…_

 

Steve’s phone buzzed. He glanced at it, it was another text from Dalton.

_The door’s jammed? How did that happen and why didn’t Oversight tell me?_

He went and knocked on the observation room and informed Oversight of Dalton’s message.

“It’s fine, Angus isn’t done yet. I’ll let you know when we need the door down.”

“But it will take some time, what if something happens?”

“Angus can take care of himself,” he said in a strained voice, “You’re dismissed.”

Steve left, but his gut told him something was wrong. He checked the camera and was shocked by what he saw. Murdoc had MacGyver pinned down, he was currently punching and kicking him. He quickly ran to the door and kicked it down, pointing his gun at Murdoc. 

“Let go of him and back up slowly.”

Murdoc glanced at him then followed his instructions.

“Turn around, interlock your fingers behind your head, and get on your knees.”

Murdoc did as instructed and didn’t protest when he was cuffed and taken out of the room.

“You okay kid?” Steve asked. Dalton had specifically told him to keep an eye on him, so he hoped MacGyver wasn’t hurt.

He nodded slowly looking up at him, “Thank you,” he said softly.

Steve could barely stop himself from gasping at the hand-shaped bruises on his face and on his torso, from what he could see. His eyes caught a scar on his chest from a…bullet wound? He must have been staring because MacGyver looked down self-consciously and quickly buttoned up the top two buttons on his shirt.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, everyone stares.”

MacGyver sounded so scared that Steve barely stopped himself from hugging him,

_I don’t know what happened, I shouldn’t touch him right now._

“Do you need to see the medic?” he said instead.

MacGyver shook his head, “How’d you know to break down the door?”

“Dalton texted me that it was jammed, I checked the cameras after Oversight told me to leave you alone and he was attacking you, so I ran here as fast as I could.”

“Dad told you…not to open the door?” he asked. MacGyver sounded like he was choking back tears and Steve couldn’t blame him.

_That bastard is his father? No wonder Dalton texted me._

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

MacGyver shook his head and ran out of the room pushing past his father.

_What did those bastards do to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, the next chapter should be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning** : This chapter is not as dark as the previous chapters, but their are discussions about what happened to Mac.

Jack’s phone buzzed, _Murdoc set this up he wanted us to get involved_

Jack texted back, _Why?_

The answer he got back was simple, yet haunting, _So he could talk to me_

Jack’s mind instantly was on alert.

_What game is Murdoc playing now? What could he have said to Mac?_

Jack didn’t even want to think about what Murdoc could have said. And Mac wouldn’t leave until he got information, especially in front of James.

“What is it Jack?” asked Matty suddenly.

“What?”

“You looked shocked, is it Mac?” she asked.

Jack nodded then told them what Mac had texted him. They all look as worried as he did, all of them considering the possibilities.

“Did he say anything else?” Riley asked.

Jack shook his head, “He isn’t responding to any of my texts anymore.”

Matty pulled out her phone and called Oversight, but he didn’t pick up.

“Riley, track their phones,” Matty ordered.

Riley quickly typed on her laptop, frowning at her results, “Mac’s here at Phoenix and Oversight is with Murdoc.”

“He must have stayed to try and get a location,” Jack murmured.

“Then where’s Mac?” asked Bozer.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” said Jack, “Keep working the case, I’ll be back.”

Jack quickly walked out of the room, ignoring everyone’s questions and getting into the elevator. He went to the basement level and went towards the storage rooms hoping he was wrong.

_Mac only comes here when he needs to cry, and that means something is really wrong._

Jack was worried when he heard the soft sound of crying coming from the room close to him.

_Oh kid, what happened?_

 

Mac couldn’t stop sobbing. He knew it was childish, their was no reason for him to be upset, but still. He was scared and hurt and he just wanted Jack. He wanted Jack so badly. He knew Jack would eventually find him here so maybe that’s why he was crying here, not somewhere else. Mac heard the door open and flinched, but he recognized the footsteps.

_Jack._

Jack didn’t say anything, instead sitting down next to him, letting Mac lean onto him and cry like Mac had done that time a few years ago and the years that followed.

_Stop crying, if Dad didn’t want you to get out of that room, Murdoc couldn’t have been doing anything wrong._

_But this is Jack, he won’t say anything to me for crying._

Jack gently put an arm around Mac causing him to flinch. Mac relaxed when he realized whose arm that was. Jack pulled him closer until he was completely surrounded by Jack’s warmth and safety. But when a hand started running through his hair slowly, Mac couldn’t stand it. He quickly pushed him away and curled up.

_Don’t touch me…leave me alone, please…_

He must have said that out loud because he heard a voice, _Jack’s voice_ , say, “Okay kid. I won’t touch you.”

_I’m safe, it’s Jack. He would never hurt me._

Mac sobbed louder leaning into Jack again. He felt Jack hug him back gently, but he didn’t touch Mac’s hair again.

 

Jack was worried that his suspicions turned out to be correct. He comforted Mac but was surprised when Mac flinched away from him when Jack touched his hair and started to beg with him.

_What happened?_

Jack tried to stay calm, and it seemed to work. Mac leaned against him again so Jack gently hugged him, avoiding touching his hair so he wouldn’t set off another flashback. 

 

Mac’s sobs slowly died down and Mac looked at Jack, his eyes red-rimmed and tear streaks on his face. He looked scared, as scared as he looked when they were flying on that trampoline. But Jack’s attention was on the finger-shaped bruising on Mac’s face and the bruises peeking out of the top of Mac’s shirt. Jack glanced at Mac’s arms and he could see some…hand-shaped bruising covering Mac’s wrists. Mac noticed where Jack’s eyes were and pulled down his sleeves farther.

“What happened Mac? Who did this?”

Mac looked down and said in a faint voice, “Murdoc.”

“Murdoc? But how…wasn’t he-”

Mac cut him off quickly telling Jack the full story. Jack almost slammed his fist into the nearest box, stopping himself at the last second. 

_The last thing I need is to scare Mac. I already gave him a flashback by touching his hair._

Jack’s blood boiled at how Murdoc had taking away something comforting to Mac, all while James watched from a safe distance.

_Mac always reacted strangely to touch. He only accepted it from people he trusted yet craved it so much._

It’s because that bastard James never gave him any comfort as a kid. When James gets back here…

_That bastard just watched as his son was sexually assaulted. He didn’t even realize that Murdoc had set up a trap for Mac, so Mac couldn’t leave._

But what was important now was Jack helping Mac. Jack was lucky to have never experienced what Mac had throughout his career. Mac’s looks combined with the bad guys they always encountered meant stares and comments directed at Mac. Mac was usually able to ignore them, but they sometimes really got to him.

“Mac…what happened wasn’t your fault. And you didn’t do anything to deserve it, nor did Murdoc have any right to do that to you.”

Mac looked down again, “I know that, well I think I know that, but a voice in my head keeps telling me that it isn’t true, that I do deserve it. And I can’t stop seeing what happened. I feel like he’s still touching me and looking at me.”

Jack’s heart broke at what Mac said.

_Why do such bad things happen to you? You’re such a good person, with the kindest heart I have ever known, you don’t deserve any of this._

Jack pulled of his jacket and wrapped it around Mac, knowing Mac wanted to stay as covered up as possible. Mac eagerly pulled the jacket around him, cuddling into it and Jack.

“That voice in your head isn’t your voice, it’s James’ and Murdoc’s. What happened isn’t your fault. Next time you think of anything else remember that, okay? And Murdoc isn’t here anymore, he can’t touch or hurt you.”

Mac looks at him, “Thanks Jack.”

“Anytime kid…I’ll always be there for you…always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry...this story isn't over. We still need to deal with Mac's nightmares and James;) Sorry for any broken hearts, I actually teared up a bit while writing this even though it's almost impossible to make me cry by reading something.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it!
> 
> **Note** : When I posted yesterday, my story didn't go to the top so make sure y'all didn't miss the last one or two chapters.

Riley was worried about Mac, she had checked Mac’s phone and he still was somewhere at Phoenix. Jack’s phone was right next to his, but neither of them were answering their messages.

“Any word from them?” Bozer asked.

“No, you’ll be the first to know if they answer me,” she said. 

Bozer had been asking her every two minutes, but she couldn’t be annoyed because she was worried too. Matty was also tense, walking across the room, back and forth. 

Finally she hear a ding indicating she had a message, _Don’t ask Mac what happened, I’ll tell you later_

She frowned, telling Bozer and Matty what he said. Mac and Jack walked in, a few seconds later, with Mac looking down and Jack’s arm around Mac’s shoulder. Jack looked pretty angry and Mac looked scared.

“What do you have?” asked Jack.

Riley let go of her confusion for a few seconds, “Nothing, I looked at anyone who Murdoc could have hired and they’re all dead or in jail.”

Mac looked up, “What about someone Murdoc worked with?”

Riley didn’t answer, she was looking at the bruises on Mac’s face, his lower neck, and wrists in horror. She then remembered what Jack had said and turned her attention back to the mission, “The only person I found was his wife and-”

“She hates him and would never do the job,” Mac finished.

Riley nodded, trying her hardest not to ask Mac what was on her mind.

_What happened? Who did this to you?_

“Okay, it’s getting late, I’m going to take Mac home.”

No one protested, they could all see something had happened that was affecting Mac badly.

The message she got a few minutes after Mac and Jack left was haunting, _It was Murdoc who hurt him_

She quickly pulled up camera footage from the interrogation room, while telling Bozer and Matty. She hesitated before pressing play.

_Do I really want to know? Mac would be upset if I watched this._

So instead she pressed cancel and turned her search back to Murdoc’s accomplice.

_I really hope Mac’s okay._

 

Jack drove Mac back to his apartment. He kept talking throughout the drive about random things to make sure Mac’s mind wouldn’t take him to dangerous places. Mac was completely silent, not even smiling or laughing at the funny parts. Jack was worried, Mac wasn’t alright. He just hoped Mac could get through this. Then he would arrange for James to be put in the same dark hole he was going to throw Murdoc into. 

When they got to Jack’s apartment, Mac immediately went into the bathroom to take a shower. Jack knew he was trying to get the feeling of Murdoc off of him, so he left Mac alone (for now) and ordered Mac’s favorite pizza. It arrived by the time Mac came out. 

Jack silently lead Mac to the couch, giving him a slice.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” he asked.

Mac shook his head, slowly eating his slice. He looked tired and Jack couldn’t blame him, it had been a long day.

“Do you want to sleep?”

Mac looked down, not saying or doing anything.

_He’s tired and he wants to sleep, but he’s scared of having nightmares._

“Don’t worry about any nightmares, I’ll scare them away. Come on, let's get you to bed,” he said.

Mac nodded, following Jack to the guest room.

 

Murdoc sat bored listen to Angus’s father talk on and on.

_Playing with Angus was fun, but this is boring._

James could talk on and on, mention anything of Murdoc’s past, but he wasn’t going to give him a name. He would only talk to Angus. And now Dalton would never let him talk to   
Angus. The plan was perfect. They needed a name that only Angus could get them, but because of what he did to him, they wouldn’t let him come here. 

_Unless his father ordered him too. That would be perfect._

He knew James didn’t care about Angus, he only cared about completing the mission. He only pretended so Angus didn’t quit again.

_Another thing I can use to get into Angus’ head._

Angus’ mind truly fascinated him. He’s been hurt and betrayed so many times, yet he never changed. It was fun to push Angus past his breaking point constantly. But he always came back strong. Murdoc knew it was because of Dalton. Dalton kept him grounded. It would be fun to put a bullet through Dalton’s head in front of Angus and watch him suffer. 

But that was Murdoc’s endgame. Doing it now would completely break Angus. 

_And I want to make sure he doesn’t break completely yet._

He wanted to do it slowly, make him suffer as much as possible before completely breaking him.

Murdoc turned his attention back to James when he asked, “Are you even listening to me?”

“No, I was…daydreaming,” Murdoc said, smiling. He knew his carefree yet dangerous attitude annoyed James.

“I was offering-”

“The only offer I will agree to is letting me talk to Angus. Let me talk to him again and I’ll give you the name,” he interrupted, leaning forward, “Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”

James made an irritated face, “Of course, it’s just a conversation you want.”

Murdoc understood why Dalton seemed to hate James, but he could use this to his advantage.

“I want a face-to-face conversation without the cuffs. And I don’t want to be interrupted again.”

James raised his eyebrows, but didn’t protest, pulling out his phone. He didn’t see Murdoc’s smile,

_We’re going to have so much fun Angus…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the end? I'm too evil to Mac;) I hope I got Murdoc's inner voice right.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I hope y'all like it.
> 
>  **Note** : Talks about what happened to Mac. I don't in any way believe what James says is true and I don't mean to offend anyone by that.

A noise woke up Jack. He realized he had fallen asleep on the chair in the guest room. Normally, Jack would have cuddled with Mac if he knew Mac was going to have nightmares, but he didn’t want Mac to wake up panicked because someone was touching him. Jack quickly stood up when he heard Mac,

“No…please don’t touch me…please stop…Dad please help me…no don’t leave me here…don’t leave me with him…”

Jack’s heart broke, he knew exactly what Mac was dreaming about.

“Mac…wake up…you’re safe…no one’s going to touch you…”

Jack knew he shouldn’t touch Mac, so he continued talking to Mac, hoping he would wake up. Eventually, Mac sat up with a shout, putting both of his hands in front of him to protect himself.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Mac…you’re safe now, don’t worry,” Jack said, slowly sitting down on the bed. Mac looked at Jack, then starting sobbing.

“Come here, you’re safe now,” Jack said.

Mac scooted close to Jack and leaned into him. He continued shaking and sobbing and Jack let him. When Mac slowly quieted down, Jack looked into Mac’s eyes,

“No one’s going to touch you without your permission and no one will ever ask you to go talk to Murdoc again. And anyone who tries will regret that they were ever born.”

Mac smiled slightly, “Thank you…for always being there.”

“Of course…there’s no place else I’d rather be.”

“I’m sorry for always disturbing you…you shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

Jack felt a wave of anger run through him, knowing James had put these thoughts in his head, “Mac…you’re not a burden, and you don’t disturb me. Remember what I said earlier? It’s not your fault you get nightmares, we all have our baggage.”

“But-”

“No buts. You always help me anytime I have a nightmare, so there’s nothing wrong with me helping you through yours.”

Mac nodded, smiling a bit again.

“Now go back to sleep, you need it.”

Mac slowly laid back down, “Can you stay?” he asked.

“Of course, I’ll be right here Mac.”

“No…can you…”

Jack understood what Mac was asking, “Of course,” he said, laying down next to Mac who immediately cuddled into him, “But I don’t want you to panic when you wake up.”

“You could never hurt me and I know that.”

Jack smiled,

_It always amazes me how much he trusts me, even after I mess up._

Mac fell asleep almost instantly, breathing softly in his sleep. Jack’s phone dinged and he checked the message without disturbing Mac.

_Oversight wants Mac to talk to Murdoc again, I refused but he’s going to try and get Mac to go anyways_

Jack texted back, _Don’t worry about it, I got this_

 

Matty had sent Riley and Bozer home shortly after Mac and Jack had left. She hadn’t been as worried as Jack when James and Mac went to visit Murdoc, but she knew she had messed up when Mac came back covered in bruises. She knew Riley didn’t watch the security footage, but she had too.

_I need to know what happened so I can keep him safe._

She hadn’t been surprised by what Murdoc had tried to do, but rather by how James hadn’t stopped him.

_Jack was right, James might be good at his job, but he’s a terrible father._

He thinks because Mac is his son, he can take big risks with Mac, especially since he knows Mac won’t refuse to do what he orders. James thinks because Mac won’t stand up to him, no one else will for him.

_He’s never been so wrong about anything in his life. Mac has a whole family including me who will stand up to him._

James had tried to get Jack reassigned to hunt down Kovac, but Jack knew James was just trying to separate them and refused. And Matty knew how hard it must have been for Jack to refuse.

_He felt responsible for the fact that he escaped and he wanted more then anything to hunt him down. Especially since it was possible Kovac would try and hurt Mac for revenge._

But Jack wasn’t going to play James’ game. Matty shook herself out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

_Thinking of the devil…_

“Yes?”

“Why isn’t Angus answering his phone?”

 _Hello to you too_ , “Probably has something to do with the fact it’s the middle of the night and he’s probably asleep. Or maybe his phone was destroyed when Murdoc tossed it aside.”

James sighed, “You watched the footage.”

“My agent showed up covered in bruises, of course I watched the footage. Why didn’t you stop Murdoc?”

Matty could almost see James rolling his eyes, “I thought if I didn’t, he would give up some information. And I was right.”

“Murdoc sexually assaulted your son while you watched. How do you think he feels about that?”

“I wouldn’t call it sexual assault, he just held him down.”

Matty was shocked, James was one of the smartest people she knew, but he was extremely insensitive to Mac. She often wondered how terrible Mac’s childhood must have been.

“Murdoc held him down against his will and touched him without Mac’s permission. That’s what sexual assault is.”

“Well I haven’t gotten a name from Murdoc. He wants to see Angus again. Without the cuffs.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? There is no way Mac is “talking” to Murdoc again, especially without the cuffs. Do you care about him at all?”

“Of course I do.”

Matty almost laughed, even she didn’t believe that anymore, “You should start acting like it then. You wouldn’t do this to any other agent, then why do you do it to Mac? Just because he’s your son doesn’t mean you can throw him to the tigers whenever you want.”

“He’s strong, he can take it.”

“He is strong, but everyone has their breaking point. And your pushing him close to his. You always manipulate people; can’t you tell Murdoc is doing the same to you and Mac?”

“Just send Angus over here.”

“No, I’m not going to. You can fire me if you want, but I’ll make sure you go down with me.”

James sighed cutting off the phone. Matty knew what he was going to do, so she sent a warning to Jack. She knew he would be awake, taking care of Mac.

_Jack will make sure James never hurts Mac again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! The next chapter should be out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope y'all like it.
> 
>  **Note** : James is a big jerk in this, especially about what happens to Mac. I don't agree with anything he says and I don't mean to offend anyone.

A noise outside Jack’s window woke him up. He glanced at the time, realizing it was already 10. He was pretty late for work, but Mac was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He decided to let him sleep, knowing Mac was frequently disturbed by nightmares and didn’t sleep well.

Matty won’t mind us taking the day off. Especially since we’re staying away from James.

Jack knew Matty must have watched the camera footage by now especially after James had called her.

Jack was glad Mac had slept peacefully throughout the night, not waking up once after his nightmare.

_I just hope it stays that way._

Jack didn’t move, cuddling with Mac until he woke up almost an hour later. Mac woke up calmly until he remembered what had happened in the middle of the night.

“I’m sorry Jack…I…I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

_How could someone hurt their own child like this? How could James make Mac think he doesn’t deserve to be cared for at all?_

“There’s no reason to apologize. I will never mind helping you through your nightmares. I won’t ever be upset with you for it.”

Jack could see the tears forming in Mac’s eyes, so he gently gave him a hug. He felt Mac relax so he stood there for a few minutes, comforting Mac.

“I called in today, so what do you want to do?” Jack asked.

“The case-”

“Doesn’t matter, Oversight can figure it out himself. We have the week off so we can do whatever you want.”

“What about what you want to do?”

“I’m happy when you’re happy Mac. It’s all your choice.”

Jack knew Mac needed some control over his life right now so he was planning to do everything Mac suggested, no matter how boring he found it.

“Can we watch something?” Mac asked.

“Of course, what do you want to watch?”

Mac looked hesitant about what he wanted to say.

“I won’t mind, whatever you want to watch Mac,” Jack said.

“There was this documentary I wanted to watch…”

Normally Jack would have teased Mac and rolled his eyes, but he knew that wasn’t what Mac needed right now, “Okay. What’s it called?”

Mac looked mildly surprised, but he told Jack. They settled on Jack’s couch, Mac leaning into Jack, like a small child staying as close as possible to their parent. Mac was tense until Jack started slowly rubbing his shoulder. 

Normally he would have ran his hand through Mac’s hair, but after what Mac had told him, Jack didn’t know how Mac would react to that. Especially after the flashback he had when Jack had tried comforting him in the storage shed. 

Mac was completely relaxed now, watching the documentary about wildlife eagerly. Jack had to admit, it was pretty interesting and beautiful.

Mac and Jack jumped when the doorbell rang.

_Who would be visiting me at this time?_

Then Jack remembered the text he had gotten from Matty.

“I’ll get it. You can keep watching the movie.”

Mac nodded, looking at him with longing after Jack got up, almost making Jack sit back down and ignoring the door.

_But I need to tell James off. He should never be able to do anything like this to Mac again._

 

Jack opened the door and confirmed his suspicions about James being the one at his doorstep.

“Where’s Angus?” he demanded, trying to push past Jack.

“That’s none of your business and you’re not invited inside.”

“He’s my son and my agent, where is he?”

“He has the week off and just because you’re his biological parent doesn’t mean you can demand to see him anytime you want.”

“I know he’s inside. Where else would he be? He’s so dependent on you, it’s not healthy,” James said rolling his eyes.

“He trusts me. And I support him, unlike you ever did. It’s a completely healthy relationship.”

“I’ve seen him when you get injured on a mission. He gets completely focused on getting you to safety. He worries about you, completely forgets about the mission.”

“So there’s something wrong with worrying when you think one of the people you’re closest too might be dying?” Jack asked incredulously.

James just rolled his eyes at him, “Let me in, I need to talk to my son.”

“Your _son_ is resting after being _attacked_ by Murdoc. He is not talking to you and is definitely not going to _talk_ to Murdoc again.”

James scoffs, “He wasn’t attacked he was just-”

“Held down and touched against his will and beaten?”

“He wasn’t _beaten_ just-”

“So then why is he covered in bruises? My job, no it’s more than my job, to protect Mac. Even from his biological father.”

James laughed, “Oh, so now you’re trying to replace me. Calling me his _biological father_. He cried a few times in front of you and you took pity on him?”

“There was no one to replace. You were never there. And I didn’t take _pity_ on Mac. I love him, he’s a son to me. You don’t need to pity someone to care for them. Not that _you_ would understand that.”

Jack was having a hard time not punching James. He was only holding back because he knew James would take any opportunity to fire him and get him away from Mac.

“He’s not _your_ son, he’s mine. And I’m going to talk to him.”

James pushed past Jack, calling for Mac. Jack quickly ran inside and stood in front of Mac who had stood up at the commotion.

“Angus…we need a name that only you can get from Murdoc. He refuses to talk to anyone else.”

“Well that’s your problem, _Oversight_. You shouldn’t have made a deal with him, he’s only going to ask for more and more. I’m sure someone as smart and manipulative could figure something else out,” Jack growled.

“There is nothing else to figure out. I made a perfectly good deal with him and Angus is coming with me!”

James was shouting now and Jack could see Mac cringing, like he always did when someone yelled at him, especially James.

“You would…let Murdoc talk to me again? Even after what he did?” Mac asked in a small voice.

“You need to stop acting like a child! Working with Dalton has made you soft! I know what’s best for you!”

Jack almost lunged at James, but Mac’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“When did you ever _let_ me act like a child? Even when I was young, you said everything I did was childish. You always say you care about me, but you just take advantage of me! You manipulated my whole life and when I found out, you acted nice so I wouldn’t quit! And when I did, you still managed to get me back here!”

Jack had never heard Mac sound so angry, but he didn’t say anything, knowing this was Mac’s battle. He would kick James out if Mac needed him to.

“How dare you talk to me like that?” I-”

“You are my father, yes you’ve said that a few times. That’s always you’re excuse. Jack has never needed to constantly remind me of that fact, why do you? I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Mac turned away and Jack could see him trying to blink away tears. So Jack grabbed James by the shirt and threw him out the door, shutting and locking it in his face. Then he rushed back to Mac.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get that angry. And calling you my father,” Mac quickly said, looking at the ground.

“You have no reason not to be angry. I’m surprised you haven’t punched him by now. And you are my son, you always have been. You have no reason to apologize for that. I love you Mac,” Jack said hugging Mac.

He could feel Mac hugging him back and crying. Jack had no idea how long they stood there, but they ended up back on the couch, watching the documentary like nothing had happened. Jack could just hope that things would stay this way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! The next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm not sure how many more chapters this story will have, but it's close to the end:)
> 
> **Note** : Talks about nightmares relating to what happened to Mac.

Mac had stayed with Jack the whole week. He knew Mac was going to have nightmares so he had insisted upon Mac staying at his apartment. Mac had refused, saying that he didn’t want to disturb Jack, but Jack insisted until Mac agreed. 

Jack had gotten up a bit early to make breakfast for Mac. Jack knew Mac always appreciated someone doing small things for him.

_I doubt James ever did something special for him._

He had just set the table, when he heard a noise coming from Mac’s room. He immediately ran to the room and kneeled next to the bed. Jack gently talked to Mac trying to wake him up. 

Mac's dreams had varied throughout the week, sometimes no one opened the door, others James would lock Mac inside with Murdoc letting him do what he pleased. The worst was when Mac had told Jack that he had left Mac behind with Murdoc, telling him he was disgusting for not being able to defend himself and that Jack didn’t want him anymore. Jack had made sure to drill into Mac’s head that he was the most important thing to him, he would never leave Mac behind, and that nothing happened was his fault. Jack knew these dreams came from Mac’s insecurities about being abandoned mixed with his bad memories. 

Mac finally woke up, sitting up with a scream. Mac shielded himself with his arms.

“Don’t touch me…please leave me alone…”

“Mac…you’re safe…it was just a dream…no one can hurt you anymore.”

Mac glanced at him with recognition and buried himself in Jack’s arms. Jack hugged him back but was worried that Mac was crying in his shoulder.

_I thought he was getting better, he didn’t even wake up yesterday from nightmares._

Mac had pulled back and was looking at Jack like he couldn’t believe he was there.

“What’s wrong son? What happened?”

“You’re alive,” Mac said, “I thought you were dead.”

Jack decided the rain and thunder last night had triggered these dreams, he had a few bad dreams himself.

“Of course. I would never leave you like that.”

Jack hugged Mac again and held him, until he felt him relax.

“Sorry about that, Jack. I didn’t mean to…”

“Nothing to apologize for, the thunder got to me too.”

Mac nodded looking down at the floor.

“Come on. I made breakfast.”

Mac instantly perked up, “What did you make?”

“Pancakes, just the way you like them.”

Jack knew Mac was nervous because they had to go back to work today and the case hadn’t been figured out, so he tried to keep Mac distracted.

 

Jack drove them into The Phoenix after they had gotten ready. Mac had kept his head down while they were walking to the war room, trying to hide the bruises on his face. Mac knew no one would say anything because agents were always getting minor injuries and Jack was with him. Jack knew some agents didn’t like Mac, especially after Oversight turned out to be his father, but no one dared mess with him because they knew Jack wouldn’t leave them alone.

Everyone was waiting in the war room for them including James. Riley, Bozer, and Matty seemed happy to see Mac again, crowding around him and giving him hugs. Jack could see Mac smile which made him smile despite the glares he and James were exchanging.

“If you’re done playing around, we have work to do. We know nothing about this person Murdoc hired. Angus-”

“I already told you, I’m not talking to Murdoc. You have several interrogators, why don’t you ask them to talk to Murdoc.”

“I already tried, he didn’t give up a thing.”

Mac sighed, “You can’t trick me into going there.”

James raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Everyone was looking at Mac with concern, like they knew something had gone down between James and Mac.

“Anyways, I have an idea. Riley, did you check if all the suspects were actually in jail or did you just check their records.”

Riley’s eyes widened and she quickly typed something into her computer. She put a picture and an address up on the screen.

“Angus, Dalton, go pick him up.”

Jack glared at him, “Mac’s injured.”

Mac opened his mouth like he wanted to deny it but decided against it.

“I didn’t see any reports from medical,” James said with a raised eyebrow.

“He didn’t need to go, we know how to take care of bruised ribs.”

“Bruised ribs? That’s your excuse? You’ve completed missions with much worse.” James said scoffing.

“That’s because we didn’t have a choice. We do now. Are you going to send an injured agent to pick up an assassin?”

“Fine, send a TAC team to pick him up. Anyways, I need to talk to you Angus. Come to my office.”

Mac froze looking towards Jack with panic in his eyes. He knew Mac had no desire to be in a room alone with James. So Jack gently pulled Mac from the room, taking him toward the labs. He would deal with James later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! The next chapter will be out soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it (especially you @TeddyTheCat)!
> 
>  **Note** : Talks about James neglecting Mac when he was young. If you don't want to read that, skip the second section. I'll tell you what happens there if you ask me.

Mac smiled at Jack down at the labs.

“Thank you,” he said.

Jack smiled back, “Of course, I wouldn’t leave you alone with James.”

“But he can make me. If he comes down and orders me, I have no choice. And what if it’s about something important?” Mac asked.

Jack could see the panic in his eyes, so he slowly started rubbing Mac’s shoulder. Mac relaxed under Jack’s touch.

“I’ll make sure I come with you, where you go, I go. And I’m sure it’s important…to him. Don’t worry about it.”

Mac nodded.

“So…what do you do down here again?”

Mac laughed, launching into a long scientific explanation that Jack mostly didn’t understand.

_But it makes Mac happy, so I could listen to him all day._

 

Riley frowned at Matty when James stormed out.

“What was that about?” asked Bozer, “I’ve never seen Mac admit to being injured or disobey James.”

Matty looked hesitant, but she said, “As you’ve probably figured out, Oversight wanted Mac to speak to Murdoc again. After I refused, he went directly to Mac and Jack.  
I’m assuming it didn’t go well.”

Bozer laughed, “I’m surprised Jack didn’t get fired.”

Then a bit more quietly, “Mac won’t have to go back there will he?”

“No, unless Oversight somehow convinces him,” Matty said.

“Mac won’t be fooled by him, especially with Jack by his side,” Riley said.

“You would be surprised, James can be very manipulative and persuasive.”

“I know…I’ve seen it. He was always like this when Mac was a child. He would always guilt Mac for no reason and he never really cared when Mac was hurt. That’s why he never tells us when he’s injured. James would just dismiss him anytime he was hurt, no matter how serious it was.”

Riley could see Matty clenching her hand into a fist and to say she felt angry was an understatement.

“How bad?” Matty asked.

Bozer looked hesitant, Riley knew Mac didn’t want talking about his hardships like this.

Matty’s expression softened, “Depending on what you say, I can pull some strings and get James out of here. James is taking advantage of Mac and I won’t stand for that.”

“He broke his ribs once. After he was beat up at school. I made sure he got home and James had just gotten home from one of his “trips” the night before. I told James what happened and after he checked Mac’s ribs, he said it was just light bruising. He just went to his office, completely ignoring Mac. I assumed what he said was true until Mac collapsed in school. Turns out one of his ribs had caused some internal bleeding.”

Riley and Matty were speechless.

“James was angry about having to pay the hospital bills. After that, I never trusted him. I thought he had changed now, but he just got better at hiding how much he doesn’t care.”

“I would have never guessed,” Matty said slowly, “He always acted like he cared. I’ll make some calls, but I have to wait until tomorrow night otherwise James will be suspicious.”

Bozer’s face lit up, “That’s great. We just have to keep him away from Mac.”

Riley typed on his computer looking for James on the cameras, “I can’t see him, so I assume he’s in his office.”

“He’s probably still trying to figure out a way to get Mac to talk to Murdoc. How does he not even care?” asked Bozer.

“He’s too focused on the mission to care. And he never regrets his decisions when they are successful, no matter what the consequences.”

Riley could just hope they could get James away from Mac…

 

Jack knew that James hadn’t given up, so he wasn’t surprised when James stormed into the labs. Mac had conducted a mini experiment but had already cleaned up. They were casually talking to each other and Jack was glad to see Mac smile again.

“I asked to see you in my office. Why haven’t I seen you yet?”

Mac didn’t say anything, looking down on the ground.

“You can’t disobey a direct order whenever you feel like it. I expect you to come with me to talk to Murdoc.”

“So you just want him to attack me again. We already got our person, why should I see him again?”

“We need confirmation. This might be something else that Murdoc set up.”

“I’m sure you can get him talking if you wanted.”

“This isn’t my job, it’s _your_ job.”

“His job isn’t to talk to someone who kidnapped him, shot him, attacked him, and constantly tries to kills him. It’s to save people’s lives. You’re just playing games with Mac,” Jack cut in.

“I wasn’t talking to you. This doesn’t concern you.”

Jack grabbed James by his shirt, “Mac is a son to me, this does concern me. I won’t let you play around with him because you’re bored.”

“He’s not your-”

Jack cut him off, punching him. He knew it was a bad idea that would probably get him fired, but he didn’t care anymore.

“This isn’t over Dalton,” James yelled as Jack shoved him out of the room, “You will regret this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out soon! Please leave a comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Apologies in advance...well not really ;)

Mac was standing frozen in shock when Jack turned around after kicking James out. He slowly met Jack’s eyes,

“You shouldn’t have done that, not for me. I’m not worth it. He’s going to fire you, he’ll ruin your whole career.”

“I don’t care about my career, only you. You are worth it and I would do anything for you, even if it made me lose my job, my apartment, and everything I own.”

_I would die for you too Mac._

Jack didn’t say that out loud because it had freaked Mac out last time he did. He had thought Jack wouldn’t mind dying and he would be abandoned again.

“But-”

Jack stepped close to Mac, cutting him off with a hug.

“You are not worthless. You are the most worthful person I know and Riley, Bozer and Matty agree.”

Jack felt Mac relax and start to cry. He didn’t say anything knowing that Mac had gone through a lot and needed to release some of his bottled-up emotions. He felt his phone vibrating but ignored it. Mac was more important…

 

James stormed into his office, furious. He had tried every possible way to get Angus to listen to him.

_Dalton has influenced him too much._

He was afraid of this when he first partnered them up, when he saw Dalton’s tendency to disobey orders he didn’t agree with. But he had ignored it, never thinking that Dalton would sign up for another tour.

_I should have known he would get attached._

He hadn’t even realized how attached Angus had become with Dalton until recently. James had been trying to find a way to separate them and improve Angus’ efficiency. He knew   
Dalton being so protective of him was holding him back.

_Otherwise he definitely would have talked to Murdoc again._

James knew Angus seeked approval from everyone including him and it was useful when sending him out on the field.

_He will always take risks that need to be taken without questioning orders._

James always ignored the consequences because he knew the world was a safer place, and that was all that mattered. He hadn’t realized this was turning Angus against him.

_I have to deal with that, before he quits again._

Angus had made a foolish decision, quitting and running off. James knew he would be a bit upset but hadn’t expected a tantrum from Angus. James knew his weeks of playing nice had payed off. And his cancer was unexpected but was also helping in keeping Angus close by. James had to make sure all his hard work wasn’t trashed because of Dalton trying to take his place in Angus’ life. And now he had the perfect excuse to permanently get rid of Dalton…

 

Jack looked up, surprised when six armed guards entered the room, followed by James. He instantly knew what game James was playing know.

“Oh, so now you’re going to arrest me? The charges won’t stick,” he said, confidently.

Jack didn’t miss Mac’s eyes widening. He knew Mac was going to say something, so he put a hand on Mac’s arm to stop him.

“You assaulted the Oversight of Phoenix on camera. I think the charges will stick,” he said with a smile.

_Dammit, he doesn’t just want me away from Mac on the job, he wants me away from Mac’s whole life._

He didn’t resist when the guards pulled him away from Mac and handcuffed him.

_I don’t need to give him any more leverage. I’m sure Matty will have me out in a few hours._

“Where are you taking him?” Mac asked. 

Jack knew what Mac was about to do, so he met his eyes and shook his head. Mac looked away.

_No matter what we do, James always manages to manipulate him. He’s going to use me as leverage anytime he wants something._

“He’s going to maximum security. He’s escaped quite a few facilities before with you.”

Mac looked panicked, “What do you want from me? I’ll do it.”

“No-” Jack tried to say

“I’ll have them knock you out,” James threatened, “This doesn’t concern you.”

Jack felt rage run through him and it was all he could do to not break the grips on his arms and attack James again.

“It’s too late. You didn’t listen to me earlier. Now you know the consequences of disobeying me and getting your bodyguard to attack me.”

Mac was full on panicking now, looking back and forth between James and Jack.

“I’m sorry, please don’t do this. Don’t take him away,” he begged.

Jack was using every ounce of self-control not to break free and go and comfort Mac. He needed to tell Mac that Matty was going to get him out of this and he wasn’t going anywhere. James walked up to Mac, saying something in his ear. Mac’s eyes widened, but he nodded.

_No, don’t do this. He’s just playing another game._

But James was already leading Mac out of the room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story has basically become how much James can hurt Mac. I barely alluded to Murdoc, oh well:)
> 
> It's my first time writing James POV, I hope I didn't make him OOC...
> 
> Please leave a review! The next chapter should be out soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a little short. I hope y'all like it!

Riley checked the cameras again, shocked by what she saw. She put the video of Jack being dragged out of the room in handcuffs on the screen. She reversed the video going through Mac crying until she got to Jack punching James and throwing him out of the lab.

_This is bad, James didn’t attack Jack and we can’t hear what he said on these cameras._

“Where are they?” Matty asked.

“Mac and James are going to Oversight’s office and they’re taking Jack out of the building.”

_Oh God. James locking Jack up because this is the best way to make Mac do anything for him._

Riley fought the urge to go to Oversight’s office and punch him too. She looked over at Bozer who seemed to be having similar thoughts. 

Matty pulled out her phone calling someone. Riley couldn’t hear her conversation, but she saw Jack being dragged back inside Phoenix and towards one of the holding cells. She was surprised to see he wasn’t struggling with the guards, even though he could have easily broken their grips.

_He’s trying not to make the situation worse._

“Matty…you can get them out of this right?” Bozer asked, hesitantly.

She nodded, “I can pull a few favors to get Jack released and get James out of here.”

“Should I wipe the footage?”

Matty thought for a seconds, “No. If we try to cover evidence, it will make everything worse. I’m sure Jack had a reason to punch James. I’ll make the calls, you two make sure James does not leave with Mac. Short of attacking James, I don’t care what you do to stall them.”

“So…I can hack Sparky and make him go haywire?”

Bozer looked at her, “Why Sparky?”

“Just hurry up and do it,” Matty said.

Riley smiled walking out of the room with Bozer and her computer.

 

Jack tried to stay calm as he was dragged out of Phoenix and pulled into a vehicle. He had no idea were they were taking him, but he was more worried about Mac.

_What could have James asked him to do?_

He could just hope that Matty had figured out what was going on, so she could stop it. She was the only person who could do something at this point. Jack’s hopes were answered when he was pulled out of the car and taken back into Phoenix. He was put into a holding cell, but he knew he wasn’t going to be in there for long.

_Matty’s probably already on the phone._

Jack didn’t regret punching James, he only regretted was that James used it as a part of his game. He knew he hadn’t even punched James hard enough to leave a mark. Now he wished he had. 

Jack sat quietly for what felt like hours thinking of the different scenarios Mac could be going through right now.

_I just hope nothing happened, that he’s safe._

He looked up when Matty walked into the room, walking over and unlocking his handcuffs.

“Mac?”

“He’s fine, Bozer and Riley didn’t let James take him anywhere.”

Jack sighed in relief, “How did they manage that?”

Matty smiled, “Mac seems to have rubbed off on Riley. A haywire robot really stumped James.”

“She hacked Sparky? Did she have it attack James?”

Matty smirked, “A little. She’s as angry as you. Also, James has been fired from his position as Oversight.”

Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised, “How did you manage that? I thought we would have to quit to get James away from Mac.”

“I called in a few favors…Anyways, take Mac home. He’s waiting for you.”

_Mac’s going to be fine now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter, I hope y'all like this story :)
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that last chapter of my longest story yet. Thank you everyone for reading and commenting throughout this story. Your comments are the only thing that keep me writing this fast:)
> 
> (Sorry this chapter's short)

The car trip home was spent in silence. Mac didn’t reply to any of Jack’s attempts at conversation, so eventually he gave up. Mac looked blankly ahead, fiddling with a paperclip.

_What did James say to him?_

Jack knew he had to get Mac to tell him, that was how he could get Mac out of his head. He knew Mac was going through different scenarios of what might have happened if Riley and Bozer hadn’t stopped them from leaving.

When they arrived at Jack’s apartment, Mac silently got out of the car and went up to door, unlocking it and going inside. He immediately went into the room and shut the door. Jack sighed, taking out his phone and ordering some pizza. He would give Mac some time before talking to him.

Jack changed his mind when he heard soft noises of sobbing coming from the room. He wasn’t going to let Mac cry without comforting him. So he went into Mac’s room and sat down on the floor next to where Mac had curled up in the corner. He gently put an arm around Mac, rubbing his shoulder. Mac leaned against Jack, sobbing harder.

“It’s okay Mac, everything is okay now.”

Mac shook his head, burying his head into Jack’s shoulder, “Why doesn’t he love me? Why doesn’t he care? Why can’t he be like you?”

Jack’s heart broke, at Mac’s faith in him and how much he wanted his father to care for him.

“I don’t know. But you don’t need him, you have us. You have me, Matty, Riley, and Bozer. We’re all here for you and we all love you.”

“He wanted to use me as bait. To set a trap for Jonah Walsh,” Mac said through his tears, “He didn’t care what could happen to me, he only cared about getting Walsh.”

Jack felt a wave of anger run through him, but he put it aside. Now wasn’t the time for him to be angry.

“You know we would have never let that happen. Matty and I would have pulled every favor possible, Bozer probably would have convinced the directors of every agency to help you, and Riley would have hacked anything to help you.”

Mac looked up at Jack, surprised, “You would really do all that for me?”

Jack once again felt anger at how badly James broke Mac, “Of course. We would do all that in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you Jack. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Of course. You don’t ever have to thank me for doing something any good father would do.”

Mac blushed looking down again. Jack knew Mac still wasn’t alright, but he would be there for Mac. He was never going to leave him, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> I don't think I had enough Murdoc in this one, so my next story will be what would have happened if Mac didn't escape from Murdoc in X-Ray + Penny.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I wrote Murdoc well...I had a bit of a hard time capturing him.
> 
> Please leave a comment and the next chapter will be out soon!


End file.
